1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for debugging software applications. In particular, the invention provides the capability to debug shared procedures contained in an object library or dynamic link library (DLL) on a running computer system, without limiting any other application's access to the shared procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Using conventional debugging techniques to find a problem in a software application is difficult when the application uses shared procedures or routines contained in an object library or DLL. To find errors in the shared procedures, users must place debug statements and/or breakpoints within the shared procedures or use debugger routines that prevent others from accessing the procedures. However, these debugging techniques disrupt running computer systems because they affect the functionality of the shared procedures. Thus, there is a need in the art for debugging techniques that do not limit access to shared procedures or affect the functionality of shared procedures.